


Shall We Dance?

by ficmuse



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmuse/pseuds/ficmuse
Summary: When Lucifer is drafted to tend to a sick Trixie, the two of them get a chance to connect.Unrepentant fluff. There are even kittens. Really cute, tiny ones.Let's just take it up from the kiss on the beach in 2x11 and scrap it from there, shall we? With one notable exception.





	1. Penguins

Lucifer was still thinking of the kiss on the beach. It had been unexpected, glorious. The feel of Chloe’s lips against his had been gentle, sweet. How could such a delicate touch of her mouth have rattled him so badly? It was because he loved the girl, he supposed.

He was driving to Linda’s when he got a phone call from Chloe. “Please come to my apartment. We’ve got a major problem.”

Lucifer headed straight there. He parked the car and rushed to the door. Dan answered his knock.

“Good morning,” said Lucifer, surprised to see him.

“Come on in. We’ve got a situation here.”

Maze and Chloe were standing in the living room, talking in low voices. On the couch in front of them was Trixie, in her pajamas. She had a nasty looking rash on her face.

“The child seems to be a bit under the weather,” he noted.

Dan coughed. “Yeah, that’s the problem. Trixie has the chicken pox.”

“I thought there was a vaccine for that these days,” said Lucifer.

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. “Trixie wasn’t able to get it. She has a neomycin allergy.”

“It’s a bad kind of being special,” said Trixie. “I’m itchy and I don’t feel good.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Chloe patted her child’s head.

“So, what seems to be the dilemma?” asked Lucifer. “Deciding which adult must stay home with the sick child?”

“I have to catch a flight to Cleveland for a bounty hunter job,” said Maze.

“There’s a homicide at a college, looks like a poisoning,” said Chloe. “Ella’s already there. I need to get going, soon.”

“I got called to a different scene, shotgun triple homicide,” said Dan.

“So, are you all going to flip a coin, draw straws, something like that?” asked Lucifer.

“I was hoping you could stay with me today, Lucifer. You’re funny and nice. I thought you could cheer me up.” Trixie looked up at him hopefully.

“Of course you don’t have to,” Chloe said, biting her thumb. “I mean, it’s a big imposition.” She looked at him, her eyes searching his. She needed him. She needed him to take care of the child for her.

“Babysitter Lucifer has arrived. Not a problem.” Chloe beamed at him, her eyes shining. He had done the right thing.

Dan let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks man. I really appreciate it.” He patted Lucifer on the shoulder.

“Well, I’m not doing it for you,” Lucifer replied.

Dan kissed his child and left, with Maze following behind soon after.

Chloe handed him a spiral notebook. “Okay, so the phone number for the pediatrician is here. I made a list of signs to watch out for. Text me immediately if she shows any of these symptoms. Go straight to the urgent care; I wrote down the address for you. Her health insurance card is on the table, along with her medication. She needs to take it easy today; liquids, rest. She needs plenty of water and Pedialyte; they are in the fridge. There’s soup and applesauce in the kitchen. She knows where everything is.” She froze for a second, thinking.

He took the notebook from her hands. “I will take good care of Trixie. Don’t worry about a thing. I will let you know at once if there is a problem.”

“I knew I could count on you.”

“Always.” He leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled up at him. “Okay, I really have to run.” She said goodbye to Trixie and ran out the door.

Lucifer sat next to Trixie on the couch. “Did you kiss my mom just now?” she asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“Are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

“Not yet, but I hope we will be. I would really like to be your mom’s boyfriend.”

“I would like that too. Daddy has a new girlfriend. He seems much happier. I would like Mom to be happy too.”

“I intend to make your mom very happy indeed.”

She looked over at him. “I know what my mom likes best. Like, all her favorite things. I could help you.”

“I would appreciate that, very much.”

“I’m thirsty. Can you get me a drink?”

“Certainly. What would you like?”

“Ginger ale.”

Lucifer checked the refrigerator. “There’s none of that, Trixie. Perhaps water or juice? Or some Pedialyte?”

“Pedialyte tastes like barf.”

“Okay, juice it is.” He poured her a glass of orange juice and brought it to her. She took a tiny sip and set it down.

“You know, you can order groceries from an app. They will bring them right to your house. Dad does it all the time.”

“I’ve never done that.”

“It’s easy. I’ll show you.” Trixie took his phone and installed the grocery store app. She selected a shopping cart full of food and handed it to Lucifer.

“I see you found ginger ale. As well as dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, Fruit Loops cereal, Ben and Jerry’s, and Cheetos. Are you planning a junk food party, Trixie?”

“If you order the food for me, I will tell you one of Mommy’s favorite things.”

He looked over at her. She smiled, adorable even when adorned with red bumps. “Two things.”

They shook on it.

After intense negotiations, Lucifer and Trixie agreed to watch a program about animals. The child, it seemed, really loved penguins. They watched a documentary together, with the girl cuddled up next to him. It was very comfortable.

The doorbell rang, and Lucifer tipped the deliveryman and brought in the groceries.

“Can you make me the chicken nuggets and bring me the ginger ale?”

“Coming right up.” He followed the instructions on the box and ten minutes later, her lunch was done.

He arranged the nuggets on the plate. Chloe would not approve; this lunch wasn’t nutritionally sound. He added a handful of baby carrots and a cheese stick to the plate and carried it into the living room. He set the food on the coffee table.

Trixie sat up and clapped. “Ooh, yummy!” She looked up at him. “I need ketchup for my nuggets, please.”

He returned with the bottle and she began to eat. “Are they good? I followed the instructions.”

“They’re perfect. You did a great job.” She frowned. “Lucifer, where’s your lunch?”

He waved a hand. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Have some nuggets with me.”

“I’ve never had one before. They don’t look very appetizing.”

Trixie raised her eyebrows. “Just try one. Take a little, tiny bite. If you don’t like it, that’s okay, but you have to at least try it.”

He took one from her plate and bit into it. It was crunchy, salty, and fatty, all at the same time. “That’s very tasty, actually.” So he made himself a plate and they ate lunch together, watching more penguins.

After lunch, she dozed off. He didn’t want to wake her, so he turned off the TV. He played a few rounds of Words With Friends on his phone before it occurred to him that he had full run of Chloe’s apartment.

Her bedroom was behind the second door he opened. It was tidy and clean, everything in its place. On her bedside table sat a small stack of books.

_Fun, Free Things to Do With Kids in L.A._

_Taking A Chance on Love: Trying Again After Divorce_

_The Black Dahlia_

Lucifer picked up the last book. It was a discussion of an infamous murder case in Los Angeles, one that had never been solved. It didn’t surprise him that Chloe was interested in cracking a case that had been deemed impossible. It was one of the things he liked about her, her tenacity.

His phone chirped. It was a text from Chloe.

_How’s my little monkey doing?_

_Sleeping well after a nutritious lunch_ , he replied.

He walked back into the living room and snapped a picture of the sleeping child. She was out cold, tucked in with an afghan and holding a stuffed animal. He sent the picture to her mother.

_Aawww. So cute. You’re one in a million, Lucifer. I owe you one._

_Happy to help, detective._

_This case is weird. Not sure I can get out of here any time soon. Can you stay through dinner?_

_Not a problem. I’ve got things handled here; you go catch the bad guys._

XOXOXO

She’d sent him hugs and kisses. He smiled.

_Love you, Chloe._

He sent the message and then realized what he had done. He had told her he loved her for the first time...by text. After two kisses. What the hell was wrong with him?

_Love you too. Show you how much later ;)_

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was okay. They were in love. He loved her. She loved him. Sex was on the horizon. This was lovely. He felt like he had conquered the world.

Lucifer checked his work email and made a few calls. His night manager would cover the club tonight, leaving him free to stay with the kid.

Trixie woke up from her nap. She seemed cranky and feverish, so he gave her medication and made sure she drank some liquids.

“I’m really itchy,” she complained. She raised one hand and scratched her face.

“Don’t scratch. It could leave a nasty scar.”

She closed her eyes and whined. “I don’t care! It’s too itchy!”

He flipped through Chloe’s notebook. “Your mom suggests a warm oatmeal bath or putting some calamine lotion on your bumps.”

“I don’t want to take a bath! Can you get the lotion? It’s a pink bottle under the bathroom sink.”

He retrieved it and carefully, with his index finger, made dots on top of her rash. He joked and teased her as he worked. By the time he was done, the whining and complaining had ceased.

“You look very fetching, Trixie. Like a piece of Pop Art, all dots.”

He took a picture of the grinning girl and texted it to Chloe.

“What’s Pop Art?” asked the child.

He pulled up photos on his phone and showed her the iconic 1960s art style, with bright colored dots forming comic book-like images. “Do you like it?” he asked her.

“It’s super cool.” She pointed to one photo. “I wish I had a poster of that one for my room.” It was an iconic Lichtenstein, a beautiful blonde with a text bubble over her head.

Lucifer scrolled through and found a link to a poster shop that sold a print. “Done! I will bring it to you as soon as it arrives.”

They were watching yet another documentary on penguins when there was a knock on the door. It was Dan.

Lucifer let him in and he went over to the couch.

“Hey kiddo. How are you holding up?” He hugged the little girl.

“I’m okay, daddy. Still itchy, though.”

“I’m sure.” Dan looked up at Lucifer. “Do you know when Chloe will be back?”

“She asked if I could stay through dinner time.”

Dan frowned. “Nah, man, we can’t ask you to do that.” He picked up his phone. “I had plans, but I’ll cancel them. Trixie comes first.”

“Don’t cancel your date, Dad. I’m fine with Lucifer.”

Dan looked at Trixie, than back to Lucifer. “I don’t want to impose on you. You’ve already been with her all day.”

“We’re having a grand time. It’s fine.”

He stood up. “Well, I guess that is all right, then. But you call me right away if she needs anything, okay?”

“I will, I promise.” With a wave goodbye, Trixie’s dad left the apartment.

The documentary ended and Trixie requested soup. He found her favorite, chicken and stars, in the kitchen cupboard. It came in a clever little container; you just popped it in the microwave.

She slurped her soup and scrolled through the Netflix screen. Lucifer saw something that he liked. “Do you like musicals, Trixie?”

“You mean like _La La Land_?”

“Exactly.”

She frowned. “I think it is weird, people just breaking into song and dancing around for no reason.”

“Musicals can be a lot of fun. I’m quite fond of those old 1950s ones. They knew how to make a film in those days; it was all about the glamour, then. There’s nothing quite like a Technicolor spectacle with musical numbers and fabulous costumes. Want to try one?”

They lay together on the couch, ate popcorn and watched _Singin’ in the Rain_.

Trixie pointed at the screen as Gene Kelly danced. “I wish I could dance like that.”

“Do you like to dance?”

She nodded. “I’ve taken ballet since I was little. This is different; it looks like a lot more fun.”

“Maybe your mom could sign you up for tap lessons.”

“That would be cool.”

By the time the film finished, it had become dark outside. “So, let’s move on to dinner, if you’re hungry. Perhaps you filled up on soup and popcorn?”

Trixie shook her head. “I'm hungry. Can you make lasagna?”

“I don’t know how.”

“Look it up on Youtube,” Trixie suggested.

Lucifer’s phone chirped. It was a text from Chloe.

_Finally done. Heading home._

She would be starving and tired, after a busy day. He needed to make her dinner.

Lucifer found a very clear, step-by-step tutorial on lasagna-making on Youtube. All of the ingredients were in Chloe’s kitchen. Within an hour, he had created a bubbling, delicious smelling pasta dish.

Chloe opened the front door. “Wow. It smells amazing in here.”

“Lucifer made lasagna,” Trixie called.

Chloe walked into the living room and hugged her child. “How are you feeling, baby?”

“Still itchy and super hungry.”

“I’ll help Lucifer get dinner ready, then.” Chloe came into the kitchen and kissed him. “I didn’t know you were the domestic type, Lucifer.”

“Neither did I, until today.”

She put together a green salad and warmed up some garlic bread from the freezer. Soon, the three of them sat at the table, eating together.

“Did you know, Chloe, that Emperor Penguins are only four feet tall?” asked Lucifer.

Chloe smiled. “I’ve seen all of Trixie’s favorite documentaries. I’m up to date on my penguin facts.”

“We watched a musical today too, Mommy. Have you ever seen _Singin’ in the Rain_?”

“Not since I was a kid. But that’s a great one. Gene Kelly was one of the best dancers that ever lived.”

“I’d like to dance like Gene Kelly,” Trixie said seriously.

“Talent like that doesn’t come easy. It takes a lot of hard work and dedication,” said Chloe.

“Maybe we could switch my lessons from ballet to tap,” suggested Trixie. “If I start right now, I’ll be the best dancer when I grow up.”

Chloe nodded. “We should definitely discuss it.”

After dinner, they all snuggled together on the sofa. “If you liked _Singin’ in the Rain_ ,” said Chloe, “we should watch _Summer Stock_. I think the dancing in that one is even better.”

The three of them watched the film. By the time it ended, Trixie was snoring.

Lucifer carried the child to her bedroom and her mother tucked her in. They closed the door and stood together in the hallway.

“Alone at last,” Chloe said.

Lucifer reached out for her and she stepped into his arms. They kissed, sweetly at first, and then more intensely.

She led him by the hand towards her bedroom. “Are you sure?” he asked her.

She gave him a wicked smile that held great promise. “Let me tell you about a dream I had last night, Lucifer.”


	2. Lego Spaceport

When Lucifer left Chloe’s bedroom the next morning, Trixie was waiting in the hallway. “Did you have a sleepover with Mommy?”

“I did, yes.” Not that sleep had really been part of it.

“Cool. You forgot your change of clothes, though. You wore those clothes yesterday.”

“I haven’t had the chance to go home, since I have been taking care of you. Do you think you are up for a ride, later?”

“I’m contagious. I’m not supposed to be around people that I could make sick.”

“No one is at Lux right now, and if they are, they’re a grown up. It should be fine.”

Later that morning, Lucifer drove them to Lux. Trixie followed him through the bar and they rode the elevator up to his penthouse.

She frowned at the cigarettes and lighter on the table. “You shouldn’t smoke, Lucifer. It’s very bad.”

“I’m immortal. I can’t die.”

“Well, okay. But the other people around you who breathe the smoke can get sick. They could get cancer, Lucifer. You’re putting them in danger.”

Quite right. He tossed his cigarettes and lighter into the waste bin. She rewarded him with a beautiful smile.

On the way back, Trixie spotted an ornate Lego space station in a shop window. “Look at that, Lucifer! It’s amazing.”

He pulled into a parking space in front of the shop. “Do you want it? Shall I buy it and we can put it together?”

“It’s an expensive kit. I saw it in the Lego catalog. Mommy said it was going to have to go on the Christmas list.”

“But we could work on it today, instead of watching more penguins.”

Her face fell. “But I really like the penguins.”

“Then we will do both.”

He got out of the car and walked around towards the shop. Trixie looked over the door of the convertible. “Lucifer, you can’t leave me unsupervised, and I can’t go in because I could make people sick.”

He thought. “Right.” An idea occurred. “Do you have your tablet with you?”

She pulled it out of her backpack. He punched in his contact information and they began a Facetime call.

“Hello, Miss Trixie. Do you see me?” He waved at the screen.

She giggled, looking at her screen. “Of course I do.”

“So, I have an eye on you. My electronic eye will be on you the entire time. I will be right back.” He turned away.

“Be quick.”

“Just scream real loud if anyone comes near the car. I’ll rip off all their limbs, don’t worry.”

Lucifer walked into the toy shop. He went directly to the counter, holding his phone in front of his face. “I would like to buy the Lego space station that is in the window.”

“Certainly, sir. One moment.” The clerk went into the back and retrieved the box.

He turned the camera in his phone around and showed Trixie the inside of the shop. “Anything else, princess Trixie?”

“Oh, I want the baton with streamers! And some of those little Japanese erasers, the lion and the panda. Ooh, and they have Pocky! Get some Pocky!”

Within minutes, Lucifer loaded the huge Lego box and a plastic shopping bag into the trunk of the convertible. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, next to the suitcase he had packed at Lux.

“Buckle up, Miss Trixie.” He turned on the car. “Any more stops or right back home?”

“Can we go through the drive thru at In-N-Out?”

Back at the apartment, they munched on burgers and fries.

“We had a busy morning, but now you need to get some rest. Your mom said that you must drink some Pedialyte. It’s very important that you have it, so you can get better.”

“I’m already feeling better. I’m just still bumpy.”

“Be that as it may,” he said. “Your mother left clear instructions. I don’t want to upset her. Do you?”

She sighed. “Fine. I’ll drink it.”

“How about I give you a big glass of ginger ale afterwards, and we break open the Pocky?”

She smiled. “Let’s do that.”

Trixie nodded off after her lunch and liquids. Lucifer retrieved the book of free places to go with kids from Chloe’s bedroom. He leafed through it and made a list on his phone. What about places in L.A. that were not free but were still fun for kids? He did a Google search and added activities to a second list.

He checked his work email and let his night manager know that he wouldn’t be at the club tonight, either, but to call with any pressing concerns.

The child woke up again, itchy and complaining. “How about the oatmeal bath?” he suggested. “I can run it for you and you can soak for a bit. I can freshen up your calamine lotion after you get out.”

After he ran the bath, he left the child to her own devices. He set a timer on his phone for every five minutes. “Are you okay?” he would call out. “I’m fine,” she would yell back. After thirty five minutes, he asked, “Shouldn’t you come out of the tub now?”

She reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in a fresh set of pajamas. “Can you comb my hair?”

He hadn’t combed anyone’s hair since his mother’s, and that had been a very long time ago. But this was combing hair, for Dad’s sake. It wasn’t hard.

She sat cross-legged on the couch and he gently combed out her snarled hair. “Do you know how to do braids?” she asked.

“I can do a simple braid." He gathered the girl’s hair into two smooth braids, securing them with rubber bands she brought him.

“My face is super itchy,” she told him, so he put more calamine on the itchy spots.

“Are you ready to do the Lego set now?” He pulled it out of the box.

Trixie arranged pieces into careful piles and began assembling. The shape of the space station grew as time went on. Lucifer helped too. It was quite fun.

Dan came by, to check in on the child. He sat down on the floor and helped Trixie for a while, suggesting where to put the pieces.

“So what’s with the suitcase in the front hall?” Dan asked.

“It’s Lucifer’s," said Trixie. “He forgot his sleepover bag last night, so we went to Lux to pick it up.”

“Oh.” Dan looked over at Lucifer. “So you slept over, like, on the couch?”

“No, he came out of Mommy’s room this morning,” said Trixie.

“So you’re... dating, then?”

“Correct,” Lucifer replied.

The child looked back and forth. “This is a good thing, you guys. Daddy, you have Sabrina. Now Mommy has Lucifer. You can all be friends. Everyone will be happy now. No more fights.”

Dan smiled and stood up. “Well, I need to head back to work now. You seem to be in good hands with Lucifer.”

Lucifer followed Dan to the door. “I’ll let Chloe know you popped by.”

Dan leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way. But you’re not a real...family guy. You sure you’re up to this? I mean, Chloe’s a complicated woman. There’s Trixie. It’s a lot. I don’t want to see them get hurt.”

“I couldn’t be more serious about Chloe, Dan. This is not a fling. I’ll do anything to make our relationship work. As far as Trixie goes? I am genuinely fond of your daughter. She’s fun, even when she’s ill.”

Dan nodded. “Okay. Well, then I wish you guys the best. Honestly.”

Five minutes later, a text came in from Chloe.

 

_So I take it Dan came by?_

_He told me he wished us the best. Is that what he said to you?_

_Yeah. He was just a little miffed that Trixie told him, not us._

_He’ll get over it, I’m sure._

_So, how’s my monkey?_

_Still tired and itchy, I’m afraid._

_I should be home by six. You staying for dinner tonight?_

_I’m staying the night, tonight, if you’ll have me._

_Always. XOXOXO_

He wanted a steak dinner. He didn’t have any idea how to make one. He called his favorite steakhouse and ordered dinner for three, to be delivered promptly at six.

Chloe arrived home. She kissed Lucifer at the door and then walked into the living room and crossed her arms. “Hey guys, what is this?” She gestured to the Lego creation.

“It’s the Lego City Space Center,” said Trixie.

“Why is it in our house?”

“I insisted on buying it,” said Lucifer. “It was that or more hours of penguin documentaries. I couldn’t take it, Chloe. I snapped.”

She stifled a smile. “Lucifer, this is a very expensive set.”

“Yes, I bought myself a very indulgent toy. Not for the first time; not for the last. It doesn’t match my decor at home, so Trixie will just have to keep it here for me.”

The dinner was delivered and thoroughly enjoyed.

That night, they watched _The King and I_. Chloe sat in the middle of the sofa, holding hands with both her daughter and Lucifer.

The scene arrived where Anna teaches the King of Siam how to dance the polka.

“When I was a kid, I thought this scene was the most romantic thing,” said Chloe. “The way that he looks at her here. Wow.”

“Look at the way she breathes in, when he puts his hand on her waist. That’s chemistry,” said Lucifer.

“You can tell they’re in love,” said Trixie.

Later, in bed, Chloe looked into Lucifer’s eyes. “You know, I can tell you’re in love with me. Just from the way that you look at me.”

“I would prefer to show you instead.” He rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply.


	3. Baton Twirling

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to twirl that baton in the house,” said Lucifer.

Trixie was lying on the couch, throwing the baton over her head. If she concussed herself, Lucifer would never hear the end of it.

“Trixie.”

She ignored him, throwing it over her head again. This time, she didn’t catch it, and it hit the table.

“Your mother will kill us both if the table is damaged. For the love of Dad, stop.”

Trixie got up and picked up the baton. “Can I go outside and practice?”

“You seem to be feeling a bit better. Let’s get a bit of fresh air.” They walked to a park just around the corner.

Trixie stood in the middle of the grass, trying to twirl the baton. She wasn’t very good at it.

“I think the trick is in the wrists,” said Lucifer. “Let’s check Youtube, shall we?” They watched a few videos, and then Trixie took another crack at it. She did better, gaining some good altitude before she caught it.

“Here, let me try.” She handed him the baton. He took it in his hand, positioned his thumb and mimicked what he had seen in the video. It went end over end, high in the air, before landing perfectly in his hand.

“You’re really good,” said Trixie.

“Just do what I just did, sweetheart. Look, here. Let me help you.” He put the baton in her hand, moved her thumb position. “Now give it a good toss.”

She executed one beautifully. She was delighted, and did it over and over. By the time they got back to the house, she had completely nailed it.

Lucifer made hot dogs and tater tots for lunch. Trixie drank a large glass of Pedialyte without complaint. As a reward for her compliance, she ate nearly an entire box of Pocky.

They settled onto the couch. “Penguins?” he asked.

“Penguins.”

As they watched the film, Trixie took Lucifer’s hand in hers.

“I love you, Lucifer.”

“Love you too, kid.”

 

Chloe checked in around three.

_How’s the monkey?_

_Much perkier today. Someone’s going to be back at school before you know it._

_She can’t go back until all of her blisters scab up. Should be about a week._

_Wow, that’s a long time._

_I don’t expect you to stay with Trix the whole week. This case is wrapping up. I’ll be able to take family leave._

_No worries, happy to be with her._

That night, Chloe made a casserole and they shared about their day. After the dishes were done, they sat on the couch together.

“I thought of the perfect movie,” said Chloe, “for someone who loves penguins and tap dancing.”

“I’m going to guess,” said Lucifer, “that it involves tap dancing penguins?”

Indeed it did. They watched _Happy Feet_ together.


	4. Cake Pops

“I want to make cake pops,” said Trixie.

“What’s a cake pop?” asked Lucifer.

“It’s like a lollipop, but instead of candy on the stick, it’s a little round cake with icing.”

“That sounds bloody amazing. Let’s do it.”

They baked a chocolate sheet cake from a mix, and then let it cool. Then they smashed it to bits and mixed it with a generous amount of chocolate frosting. They formed it into balls, poked each ball with a stick, and chilled them. When the balls were ready, they were dipped into melted chocolate and topped with sprinkles.

They were heavenly. Lucifer ate a dozen. Trixie ate six. They looked at the remaining six cake pops, anchored in a chunk of Styrofoam.

“We should save the rest for your mommy.”

“I really want to eat them,” said Trixie.

“Me too,” said Lucifer.

“Mommy deserves a treat after her day at work, though.”

The kitchen was a disaster. There was melted chocolate and cake batter all over the counters and splashed onto the floor.

“Mommy loves a clean kitchen.” Trixie frowned. “We had better clean this up or she will be angry.”

“You go get cleaned up,” said Lucifer, “and I’ll deal with this mess.”

“You have chocolate all over your shirt.”

He looked down. He had chocolate all over his bespoke white linen shirt. “Lovely.” He stripped it off and put it in the washing machine to soak.

Lucifer found all of the cleaning products and sponges and what not. The labels were clear and easy to understand. He loaded the dishwasher, mopped the floor, and cleaned the counters. He was almost finished when he noticed a splatter of chocolate on the kitchen window. He picked up the bottle of Windex and got to it.

Chloe opened the front door and stopped, watching him. “You are cleaning my kitchen. Shirtless.”

“It needed cleaning.”

“That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life,” Chloe said, her eyes shining.

He hugged her and gave her a deep, intimate kiss. “Just wait until later.”


	5. Kittens

The next morning, Lucifer and Trixie walked to the park again. She had her baton. He was playing with her devil sticks, which she had propped up in a corner of her room. Taken by the name, he discovered they were quite fun to play with. As they walked, he bounced the central stick between the two he held in his hands, keeping them in motion.

They traded the toys back and forth at the park. Both Lucifer and Trixie were getting better with the baton.

Trixie frowned and stopped throwing the baton. “Do you hear that?” She walked off into the bushes. “I hear tiny meowing.”

“Trixie, come back.”

He followed her into the low brush. There was a pair of kittens under a low hanging branch. They were incredibly small, and curled together for warmth.

“Oh no, Lucifer! They’re all dirty and scared.”

She reached towards them. “Do not touch those kittens, Trixie. They could be sick or hurt.”

“I think they are hungry. They are just babies! Look how teensy! Where is there mommy?”

“She must be nearby. I bet that she’s just getting them food.”

Trixie sniffed. “What’s that funny smell?”

Lucifer recognized the funny smell. “Stay here, Trixie. Keep an eye on the kittens.” He walked a short distance away, toward the road, and discovered the kittens’ mother. She would not be able to come back and take care of them. She seemed to have been hit by a car.

Trixie absolutely, positively could not see this. She would be scarred for life.

He walked back to the kittens and handed Trixie his sticks. He took off his shirt. “Come, now, little ones.” He scooped up one kitten, then the other, and wrapped them in the soft material. They were filthy. They smelled. They were probably ridden with disease. “Trixie, you were right. They have lost their mom. It’s up to us to take care of them.”

Back at the house, Lucifer called the mobile vet. She arrived within the hour and examined them. “They’re very small,” said the vet. “They still need to drink from a bottle.”

Lucifer paid for several weeks’ worth of teeny tiny bottles of kitten formula, scheduled future appointments for the care of the kittens, and purchased cat accessories via the grocery app and had them delivered.

When Chloe came home from work, she discovered Lucifer, sitting in the kitchen, giving a tiny kitten a bottle.

“Oh my God, that’s the smallest kitten I have ever seen!” Chloe knelt down next to him. “So tiny!” She reached out and touched one delicate paw.

“One is a boy and one’s a girl,” said Trixie. “We named them after astronauts. The boy is Buzz and the girl is Sally.”

“Wow.” She looked at Lucifer. “But we cannot have cats here. It’s a violation of my lease.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. “Of course! Of course I have to take them home with me. Because what is a prime nighttime entertainment venue for adults, without precious kittens? Preposterous.”


	6. Tap Lesson

The following Monday, Lucifer was waiting at the door of the school when Trixie got out of class. “Hey!” She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. “We missed you this weekend!”

“I missed you too. Just a bit of catching up to do at work. I got a little behind, taking care of you last week."

“How are the kittens?”

“Happy and healthy. Turns out, the staff really do like the kittens. There have even been fights over who gets to hold them and give them a bottle. Someone started an Instagram called Cats of Lux.” He showed her the photos.

“Oh, that’s so cute.”

He took her hand and they walked along. “How was school today?”

“Boring. Dexter Anderson stole my new lion eraser from my backpack and wouldn’t give it back.”

“So what did you do?”

“I told him if he didn’t give it back, I would rip off all his limbs.”

“Did that work?” She held up the lion eraser in her hand. “Well played, Miss Trixie.”

“So, where are we going?”

“I have a special surprise for this afternoon. Unfortunately, I have to work tonight, so I can’t be at your apartment with you and your Mom. So I wanted to see you this afternoon, before work.”

He opened his car door for her and she hopped in. He made a call and set the phone to speaker.

“Hey guys!” said Chloe.

“Hey mommy!”

“I’ll see you both in an hour. Lucifer is going to drop you off with me at the precinct, after the surprise.”

“We love you Mommy!”

“Love you both too. See you soon.” Chloe made a kissing sound and hung up.

Lucifer drove a few blocks from school and pulled into a parking lot. Trixie followed him into a large, mirrored dance studio. “Hi, you must be Trixie! I’m Miss Megan.” The instructor, dressed in a leotard, tights, and tap shoes, shook her hand. “I’m very excited to help you learn to dance like Gene Kelly.”

Trixie squealed. “No way! Are you serious?”

The dancer smiled. “Absolutely.” She handed her a black and white duffel bag, which was embroidered with Trixie's name and a pair of tap shoes. “Your dancewear and shoes are inside. Go get dressed, and then we can get started.”

Trixie scampered off, leaving Lucifer behind. He knelt down and picked up her discarded jacket and school backpack from the floor, where she had dropped them.

“You have a beautiful little girl.”

Lucifer smiled. “I do.”

When Trixie came back, they began the lesson. Lucifer recorded it on his phone, knowing Chloe would love seeing it later.


	7. The Dance Recital

_Six months later_

Tonight was the recital for Trixie’s dance school. The child had been all tied up in knots for weeks, driving every adult in her life insane with obsessive tap practice. They all agreed that they never wanted to hear the song that she was dancing to ever again.

A banner across the front of the stage, decorated with blue anchors, proclaimed SAILING THE SEA OF TALENT! A large sign in front of the stage directed: PARENTS, ENJOY THE MOMENT! NO CAMERA OR VIDEO FROM YOUR SEATS. IT DISTRACTS OUR PERFORMERS.

Lucifer placed his tripod in the back of the room. There was a long row of other tripods already. Many parents were recording this evening’s event for posterity.

“Hey man!” Dan slapped him on his shoulder. He began to set up his tripod nearby. “You bought the Nikon.”

Lucifer placed his new video camera on the tripod, purchased especially for this occasion. The camera on his phone wasn’t quite good enough from a distance. He looked through the lens and adjusted the camera to have a perfect view of the stage.

“Best reviews,” he said. “It was a no brainer.”

“I’m telling you, you should have gone with the Konica.” Dan patted his video recorder with one hand. “This baby can’t be beat.”

“We’ll swap footage afterwards and see which camera looks best,” said Lucifer. “But I already know mine will.”

Up on the stage, Chloe pushed the red velvet curtains aside and stepped forward. “Babe!” she called. “Lucifer!”

He ran up to the stage. “What’s wrong?”

“Trixie’s freaking out. She can’t find her right tap shoe.”

“It was in the dance bag,” he said. “Didn’t you check before we left?”

“Can you please just go look for it? Maybe it fell out in the car.” She tossed him her car keys.

He went out to the parking lot and looked. No joy. He sent Chloe a text.

_I’m heading home to look for it._

_Hurry! She is losing her shit._

Back at the apartment, Lucifer found the shoe sitting on the pillow in Trixie’s room. Of course. Perfectly sensible to leave it there.

_Got it! Heading back._

_Meet me out front! No time!!!!!!!_

He drove like a bat out of hell, running lights, narrowly evading pedestrians. He pulled up in front of the school. Chloe literally threw the passenger door open, ripped the shoe out of his hand and took off at a sprint.

His primo parking spot, secured an hour ago, was long gone. He considered parking in the handicapped spaces at the school, but figured Chloe would raise hell if her car received a parking violation or got towed.

Three blocks away, Lucifer found a legal parking space. He quickly ran back to the school and reached the auditorium doors. He reached for the handle and was stopped by a female usher.

“The recital has begun, sir. You’ll have to wait for a break in the performance to enter,” she said in a flat monotone.

He couldn’t miss Trixie’s performance. The child would be crushed. Chloe would be upset. Lucifer held up a crisp hundred-dollar bill.

The usher swallowed. “Sir, I couldn’t possibly.” He added another four. The usher smiled. He tossed the money at her, opened the door and ran in.

Some people in the back turned, to see what had caused the light to come into the dark auditorium. Lucifer slowed his movement and stood to the side, watching the stage.

It was a group of little girls, wearing sailor suits and pigtails, doing a dance to _Good Ship Lollipop_. It was quite darling, really. Lucifer sighed with relief. Trixie was next. He hadn’t missed her.

The little girls finished to great applause. Lucifer clapped as well. Then, Trixie appeared.

She was absolutely adorable. She wore a navy blue spangled costume, with shiny patent tap shoes. Her hair was curled into a torrent of ringlets. She wore red lip-gloss and round circles of blush, which looked great under the stage lights.

The booming disco beat of The Village People filled the air. She did her routine to _In the Navy_ , tap dancing and throwing the baton, frequently at the same time. She was phenomenal.

As far as Lucifer could tell, she nailed every part of the routine. He could tell she was pleased, beaming from ear to ear. The child was a born performer. Penelope had been absolutely right; her granddaughter had star potential.

After the show, everyone went out together to celebrate. Crammed around the table were Trixie’s grandmother, mom, dad, dad’s fiancée, and Lucifer.

“We’re so proud of you, baby,” said Penelope. She kissed her granddaughter’s cheek.

“Thanks, Grandma.”

“Watch this toss, Lucifer.” Dan rewound a video and showed Trixie’s perfect toss, beautifully executed.

“She could be on _America’s Got Talent_ ,” said Penelope. “She could be the next Shirley Temple!”

“Who is Shirley Temple?” asked Trixie.

“I’ll show you one of her movies,” said Chloe.

“I’m very proud of you,” said Lucifer. “You were fantastic. All your hard work totally paid off.”

“You mean it?”

“I do.”

“That means a lot, coming from you." Trixie turned to her mother. "You know, Lucifer can do the whole routine, too. A lot better than I can. You should ask him to show you.”

All the adults turned to look at Lucifer. He shrugged. “Anything for the kid.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you it was fluffy. 
> 
> No mommy cats were actually harmed in the making of this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
